1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses and, more particularly, to a pair of glasses that can be replaced with lenses and temples more conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the upgrading of material life, people who pursue innovation and change pay more and more attention on portable decorative items, such as glasses. For increasing the aesthetic appearance and matching the clothes, sunglasses or casual glasses are gradually employed. Because sunglasses or casual glasses focus on fancy and a variety of changes, users often change the temples and/or the lenses of their glasses so as to match their moods and clothes. However, the existing sunglasses or casual glasses are difficult to replace their temples and lens. Even worse, users require replacing the entire glasses for changing the temples or lens, and this is uneconomical.
Generally, conventional glasses include a front frame, two lenses, and two temples pivotally connected to the front frame, wherein the front frame defines two slots for receiving the two lenses. In assembling the lenses, the lenses should be forced to be inserted into the slots of the front frame being somewhat of elasticity, the lenses may be broken or the front frame may be damaged during the assembling process. Furthermore, in conventional glasses, screws are usually employed to connect the temples and the front frame to allow the temples to be folded or unfolded relative to the front frame. Therefore, when a replacement for the temples is required, the user should use a screwdriver to unfasten the screw, and after new temples is positioned with the front frame, the user should also use the screwdriver to fasten the screw. The way of replacing the temples or lenses is inconvenient and time-consuming.